


Hello World, Welcome Home

by Meghan8awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura lives ya'll, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Matt is feeling contemplative, Mpreg, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: There's a million miles between where he is and where he wants to be. The road leads him home to the arms of his whole world.





	Hello World, Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another random little oneshot from Meghan coming at you! This one hit me in the face while listening to music a few weeks ago and has been sitting in my completed folder since. I figured I'd share it now cause I'm swamped with projects and just wanted it out of my posting pending folder (I have one of those and I hardly ever use it). 
> 
> This fic was inspired by Hello World by Lady Antabellum!

              The highway is wide open and quiet at 6 am on a Thursday morning. The sun is rising on his left, and the sky is clear with no clouds as far as his eyes can see.

              There is nothing but open road and clear sky between him and his destination.

              He drives by little farm houses as he goes. People well into the routines of their days, harvesting what they can before the late September heat hits them and makes being out in the fields almost unbearable. His thoughts drift the months he spent on a very familiar farm and the family that lives there.

              He thinks he should visit them more often. He will but not today.

              The cold in his chest that hasn’t left him since his feet took him away from his home so long ago, makes itself known once more at the sight of the little white church on the hill to his left. The sun shines through the bell tower at the top and reflects gold over the roof. The sight truly is beautiful, and it makes him ache for the comfort of a different gold.

              Maybe he should stop by that little church one day.

              His eyes catch the glare off of the window of the minivan he’s passing by, there’s a little boy in backseat. His father is driving and laughing as the little boy looks to be singing along to something on the radio. The boy’s mother is grinning at her boys antics, her hand is on her swollen belly.

              A happy family if he ever saw one, and it makes his pulse speed up. He remembers where he’s going. He remembers why he left in the first place.

              The memory of the call that started all of it is vivid, like it happened just the day before and not six months ago.

              _The phone rings in the middle of the night. He untangles himself from the body lying curled against his._

_“Holt.” He says as he accepts the call._

_“Sorry for the rude awakening Matt, but we’ve got an emergency situation on our hands. There’s a five-planet set feuding in the Deltarian system and they’re headed for all out war. You know I wouldn’t be calling if I had another choice, but you know as well as I do that our only other option is grounded until further notice.” He climbs slowly out of bed as the man on the other end talks. He makes his way into the hall and down to the kitchen of his little house._

_“And you know just as well that your attempts to bring other people into the team to replace any of the paladins is a terrible idea. Voltron is not your toy to use and change how you please Iverson. It never was and it never will be. To be honest neither am I or my own team.”_

_Silence reigns for a moment._

_“The Earth needs these planets to come to an agreement and you and your team are the best options for the job right now.” The friendly tone the commander had at the beginning of the call slips into something harder, more commanding._

_“Do not tell me what the Earth needs, I have done nothing but fight for the Earth in the past 10 years. If this is such a problem, take it to the Coalition. The queen is probably already working on it and would probably love the assistance. Unless I hear it from my own superiors, I’m not leaving. I have too much going on in my life to just drop everything again to keep The Garrison happy.” Matt pulls the phone away from his ear and ends the call._

_Iverson’s yelling through the line goes ignored._

_He sighs and settles into his seat at the old kitchen table. They’ll have to get a bigger one soon. Matt smiles to himself at the thought._

_“Iverson trying to get one of us back in space?” comes to him from the doorway of their kitchen. He looks up and see’s his beautiful husband leaning against the doorframe._

_Matt raises to his feet smoothly and walks over to him._

_“Trying but failing. He wants me to go deal with a trade dispute in the Deltarian system. I told him that unless it came from the queen herself, I wasn’t leaving.” he explains as he wraps his arms gently around his husband’s waist and pulls him close._

_“Good, you don’t owe him anything. If anything, he owes us.” He buries his face into the crook of Matt’s neck and sighs in content._

_“I’m sorry I woke you.” Matt kisses the top of his husbands head softly._

_“It’s okay, you know how I get when I’m like this. I’m not getting any less clingy with each time, it’s kind of annoying.” The shorter man snorts._

_“I like being able to spoil you with affection though. It’s nice to feel so explicitly needed sometimes.” Matt assures as he starts to lead the shorter man back up the stairs to their bedroom. His arms still gently but solidly around the other man._

_“You always spoil me though.”_

_“You can’t tell me you don’t like it though.”_

_They walk into their bedroom and Matt closes the door behind them before they collapse together, side by side on the bed._

_“I don’t like it, I love it and you know it.”_

_“I do.” Matt plants a warm kiss in his husband’s cheek, “I love you.”_

_The other man curls into him and relaxes, “I love you too.” he breathes before they both start to drift off to sleep again._

              _The call from the queen did come, not even a week later. Matt found himself having to pack up a bag and kiss his husband goodbye before climbing into his vehicle and driving north to The Garrison. He looked Iverson in the eye with as much cold disinterest as he could, and the older commander visibly flinched before trying to leave without looking like he was running away._

_The act did not work, and no one wanted to inconvenience Matt in any way after that._

_The trip into space and to the station that would send him via wormhole to the location of the Atlas in the Deltarian system was quick and efficient. He landed on the ship promptly and went immediately to find the captain and senior officers._

_As happy as Shiro was to see him, he was very displeased that Matt had been called in in the first place. As a close friend, a pseudo-brother, Shiro knew Matt didn’t want to leave Earth for anything less than a threat to the entire universe. Matt’s husband was fine so there was no reason for Matt to be out there._

_“Direct orders from the Queen.” Matt said gruffly in answer to Shiro’s silent question._

_“But the Queen gave explicit instructions that no one was supposed to call either of you for anything short of a reality ending emergency. I haven’t heard anything from her about a change in that.” Shiro looked at Matt in supreme confusion._

_Matt didn’t say anything. Everyone in the room could see the anger building up in his thin but muscular frame._

_Matt didn’t need to so much as look up at Shiro before the Captain’s personal comm device was handed to him. Shiro had a direct line to the Queen and the button had already been pushed._

_“Shiro? What is it? Has something happened with the Deltarian situation? Oh Matt. What are you doing with Shiro’s comm?” Allura looked up at Matt from the screen of the device._

_“I received a call from one of your senior officers this morning. I was told that I was needed for the negotiations in this system on your orders.” Matt explained coldly._

_“That can’t be right! I gave explicit instructions that no one was to so much as breathe a word to either of you about leaving Earth for the foreseeable future. I have not rescinded that order.” Allura hissed. Whoever had crossed her was about to be in a lot of pain._

_“A Commander Corlick was the person I spoke to this morning. I should inform you that I got a similar call from Iverson of the Garrison about a week ago. I think he’s the start of this bullshit.” Iverson was dead when Matt it Earth again._

_“This will be dealt with severely Matt, don’t worry. We’ll get you on the first jump out so you can get home as soon as possible.” Allura assured before the line went dead._

_Shiro took the comm device back from his friend, “I hate to say it, but the next scheduled jump home isn’t for 2 quintants. There’s an Ion storm making it’s way through the system and it’s going to be right on the line until then, otherwise I’d get you home today.”_

_“I know you would Shiro.” Matt looks down at his hands, “The stress of this entire bullshit runaround is going to hurt him Shiro. He needs to be resting a lot more after what happened last time, the stress of this is going to be bad.”_

_Shiro rests his hand comfortingly on Matt’s shoulder and squeezes. “We’ll get you home, and everything will be okay. Give him a call and let him know what’s going on so he can stop worrying like we both know he is.”_

_Matt called his husband to tell him the news and just as he was able to calm the man from a murderous rampage, a blast shook the hull of the Atlas and the battle was on._

              That had been six months ago. The battle had been hard won and a new trade agreement as well as some very ironclad peace agreements put into place. Matt had left as soon as he could and is now making his way home.

              He’s been driving for two hours when the outlying houses of their little town come into view. He resists the urge to step on the gas and get home as fast as possible.

              Their little colourful house comes into view on their little hill. Their long driveway feels like forever to Matt. He’s so close and he just wants to be home.

              He finally makes it to the end of he driveway and parks his vehicle. He turns it off and throws open the door as fast as possible.

              Matt runs up to the door, leaving his bag in the trunk for the time being.

              He didn’t have time to call his husband before he left, he was in such a hurry to get home, but he knows the man is home. The windows are open, and he can hear upbeat music playing through the house. Instead of throwing the door open and running inside like he wants, he gets himself under control and knocks on their bright blue front door.

              The sounds of little feat scrambling across the floor and the giggling of little voices reach his ears from behind the door. He hears a yip from their dog from the backyard as the door opens and two little heads of brown hair come into view.

              Bright blue eyes stare up at him from under the little girl’s mop of hair. The little boy with thick curls holds tightly to his sister’s hand as he grins happily at Matt in the doorway. Matt holds his finger to his lips and smiles conspiratorially at his children. They both clap their hands over their mouths and giggle.

              There is silence for a moment before Matt hears his husband’s voice from the kitchen.

              “Eliza, who’s at the door sweetie?” the man asks as he moves slowly from the kitchen and down the hall.

              Lance stops dead in his tracks when he sees Matt in the doorway with their children now tightly gripping his pant legs.

              “Matt.” Lance breathes before he launches himself at his husband.

              Matt receives him with open arms and hugs him as tightly as he can.

              “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back today?” Lance asks wetly from the crook of Matt’s neck.

              “As soon as I was able to leave, I didn’t even think about it, I was on the first jump home before I even thought to call. I just wanted to come home as fast as I could. Oh my god I’ve missed you.” Matt squeezes Lance just a little bit tighter, which is difficult around the very pregnant belly his husband has right now. He plants a heavy kiss to the top of Lance’s head and Lance sniffs.

              “Daddy daddy!” Eliza and Caro shout from the between their parents.

              Caro makes grabby hands and Matt releases Lance with a laugh to pick up the 1 ½ year old. Eliza takes the opportunity to jump on Matt’s back and scramble her way into piggyback position.

              “I missed you little rascals too, you guys have gotten so big! Who told you you could grow so big while I was gone huh? That’s not fair! You’ll be too big to pick up if you keep doing that!” Matt exclaims dramatically.

              He takes a moment to just hold his children and feel the comfort of being home again. He meets Lance’s eyes and the cold weight in his chest finally disappears. This is his world, his little family.

              This is why he does what he does, this is why he and Lance risked their lives for years and why they still do. This little piece of perfection. This little house with his children and his husband and their soon to be new arrivals and their life that they built together in the safety of the peace they fought and died for. This is his entire world and he’s so glad to be home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little out of the blue for me huh? Eliza and Caro as well as the twins Lance is pregnant with are the brain children of Aleeshu and I from ages ago (I think Aquachama had a hand in there too somewhere). The twins are Andromeda and Castor (Rommy and Cas for short). I'll definitely be playing with them some more one of these days. In this fic specifically, Matt gave birth to Eliza and Lance gave birth to Caro as well as the twins, it just worked out that way.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I am also looking for suggestions for songs that inspire Latte! So tell me what your favourite song for these two beans is!
> 
> (.....Why out of all my recent work, is this the one to keep the fucking indents???)


End file.
